


I Promise

by yummycrummy



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gen, So much angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25942828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yummycrummy/pseuds/yummycrummy
Summary: The first genocide run
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	I Promise

Tick

Tock

Tick

Tock

It was the same sound, over and over. It was driving Sans crazy. He knew what time it was, why did it have to keep repeating its stupid sound repeatedly? 

The clock on the wall continued on. The skeleton stared blankly into space. He was sitting on the couch, his small frame rigid, tense. He fingered the cloth of his shorts, his patience running thin. Where was he? He should've been home by now. Papyrus was supposed to be back from the fight with that human by now. 

Sans blinked, looking out the window into the snowy fog. He felt incredibly on edge for some reason. He didn't know why. He just had a...bad feeling. 

A few more minutes passed by as he sat there, waiting. It became harder and harder to ignore the tightness growing in his soul, the uneasiness that just wouldn't go away. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore and got up. If Papyrus wouldn't come home then Sans would find him himself. 

Heading out into the freezing cold was like getting blasted with icy sprinkles. Sans ignored it though and trudged on. He decided to check Undyne's house first, but when he knocked on her door she didn't answer. Thinking she was off training, he went to Grillby's. Papyrus didn't like the restaurant but Sans just had to make sure. Of course, he wasn't there either. And neither was Grillby for that matter, which Sans found odd and a bit unsettling. There were no monsters in the bar as well.

He looked everywhere. As he searched, he started to notice that there weren't even any monsters around. Growing more confused and agitated, Sans teleported to the woods. He and Papyrus liked to spar there sometimes, so maybe he would be there. 

The woods was quiet. Sans kept looking all over the place. He came up with nothing. He started to call out his brother's name, sounding more and more desperate with each yell. Just where in the hell was he?! 

As the skeleton walked up a small hill that led out of the woods, he suddenly caught colour in the distance. His soul practically leapt at the sight. It was red. 

Papyrus' scarf. 

Not wasting any more time, Sans hurried towards it, a relieved grin spreading over his face. He nearly fell over his own two feet as he ran.

"Oh thank god!" He laughed hoarsely, getting closer towards the clothing of his brother's attire. "Papyrus, I was so-" 

He stopped, his eyes widening in shock as horror dawned itself upon him. His grin faded away as he could only stare. It was Papyrus' scarf all by itself, with dust covering it, along with his battle body.

It didn't feel real. It was like Sans was in a trance. He slowly lowered himself onto his knees, hands clumsily picking up the discarded scarf into his shaking hands. He couldn't breathe. Couldn't move. Everything around him felt fuzzy and hazy. This couldn't be happening. It just couldn't. 

No no no no no no no..

Sans sucked in a breath, his other hand clutching at his shirt as tears brimmed in his eyes, blinding his vision. He felt dizzy, like he was going to pass out. He held Papyrus' scarf to his chest as hot tears fell down his cheeks. He hiccuped, choking on his own tears as he trembled violently. 

"No, no..Papyrus..no you can't…" He sobbed, shaking his head vehemently, closing his eyes tightly as the tears kept carving rivers down his face. "You can't be dead..Papyrus..p-please.." 

Sans looked up haltingly, the cold air still rushing past him, biting against the tear stains on his cheeks. Realization came to him straight away, it nearly made him start bawling all over again. He shook, his hands tightening around the dusty scarf as he got up on unsteady legs. 

The human. Papyrus had gone to see them before he had left. They had done this. They had killed him, and left his remains for Sans to find. 

Sans looked down at Papyrus' scarf, still held closely to his chest so it wouldn't fly away. He raised it, putting it around his neck and tightening it enough to make sure it wouldn't come loose. He closed his eyes, inhaling sharply as he felt hot rage boiling in his soul. 

"That..f..f...fucking..kid…" His voice didn't sound like his own anymore. It sounded hollow, just as he felt. But it had something else. Pure, unbridled anger. 

"I'll rip their...god damn..soul..right out of their body!" Sans screamed, not caring if the one in question was around. He had to make it known to himself. "I'll make them pay for killing my brother!" 

He glanced down at Papyrus' battle body, his fists shaking at his sides. 

"I promise...Papyrus.."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not the best with angst so I'm sorry if the words are all over the place


End file.
